Mommyless in Capeside
by JoJackJenDawsPac
Summary: Three years after Jen's death, Jack and Doug deal with the complications of a same sex couple. Not to mention explaining things to Jack's God daughter, Amy... Mostly Doug/Jack. A little Pacey/Joey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know i don't own any of these characters, as do I. Please don't sue me.   
  
Jack sat at the kitchen table of his two story house. A house that formally was his friend's, Dawson Leery. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a striped button up shirt. Pretty casual. He heard footsteps. The playful roar of his lover, Doug, and the happy scream of his God daughter, Amy. Amy, age 4, came running into the kitchen. Doug followed, pretending to be a monster. He stood up, a smile spread across his face, and put his bowl of now soggy cereal into the sink. Amy ran towards him, and he picked her up and swung her in a 360 degree rotation and quickly set her down. "You ready to go to the park sweetie?" he asked.  
  
"Yep!" She smiled.   
  
Doug walked over and pecked Doug on the cheek. "I got her all ready for ya. I wish I could come."  
  
"I wish you could too. When are you going to take some time off?"  
  
"Well you know, the ice house needs a manager. Without one, they would be...well unmanaged I suppose." Jack took a bowl of cold cereal over and set it in front of Amy.  
  
"I want cocoa puffs," she said. He only laughed and turned around to pour himself a cup of coffee, talking to her as he went.  
  
"You know cocoa puffs are bad for you in the morning. You need good old fashioned Cheerios." Before she could say anything he said, "Tell you what? When we go to lunch today you can have a piece of chocolate cake for dessert." She seemed satisfied. He took a sip of his coffee, now with cream and sugar in it.  
  
"You sure you wanna promise her that?" Doug asked. Jack put his stomach against Doug's back and whispered in his ear.  
  
"She'll forget." He kissed him quickly on the cheek. Doug took a sip of his coffee and looked at his watch.  
  
"Woah! I gotta go. I'm late already."  
  
"Bye daddy!" Amy yelled, before again returning to her Cheerios. The door shut, and Jack spun around.  
  
"How would oyu like to take a ride in the boat today? We could visit Uncle Pacey and Aunt Joey?"  
  
"Yay! And chocolate cake!" He laughed.  
  
"Yes...and chocolate cake. But only if you eat all your Cheerios." Amy looked down, and stirred her cereal somemore.   
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"Why do I have two daddies and no mommy?" The smile was wiped from Jack's face.  
  
"Well.... cupcake...." 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Amy sat in the middle of the lake on his rowboat. It was a fairly overcast day and he had wrapped his jacket around her small body. She looked down and was fingering the hem of a new sundress. She asked the question again. "Why don't I have a mommy?"  
  
"Well... you do."  
  
"I do? Where is she?"  
  
"She had to go somewhere."  
  
"Is she the lady in the video."  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
"Why did she go away?" Jack wanted to cry, but he hadn't openly cried since Amy's first word. 'Momma.'  
  
"She needed to help god. He needed her help. She didn't want to leave."  
  
"Why did god make her?"  
  
"I.... I don't know. I guess he really needed her."  
  
"Why? Daddy? Are you crying?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie."  
  
"Why? Do you miss my mommy?"  
  
"More then you'll ever know. Do you know why your other Daddy and me take care of you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Because. We loved your mommy. And when she left, she said she wanted me to take care of you. So when she...left to help God, I took you home. You daddy and me took you home and we...well we became your parents."  
  
"But why do I have two daddies?" Another tear rolled down his face and he smiled.   
  
"I guess you're just lucky." Amy smiled and sat on Jack's lap.   
  
"Can I row?"  
  
"Yea...sure." He began to row the boat, as Amy's laid her hands on the tips of the paddles, pushing and pulling with all her might.  
  
~  
  
"Aunt Joey, Aunt Joey!"  
  
"How's my favorite niece?" Joey smiled as she picked up Amy and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Fine. Did you have two daddies?" Joey gave a confused look at Jack, who just shrugged.  
  
"No, I didn't"  
  
"Oh. I guess you just weren't as lucky as me." She laughed.   
  
"I guess not." Pacey walked into the room.  
  
"Jack! How are you man! Havent seen you in what, two days?" Jack laughed. They hugged, and Joey passed Amy on to Pacey he kissed her on the forehead and smoothed back her hair. "You are so pretty. And you look just like-" Jack distracted him, motioning for him to say anything but 'youre mother'.  
  
"Like who."  
  
"Like...a very pretty lady I used to know." He set her down and she ran to play with her baby cousin, Mitchell. AkA: Mitch. "So Jack, how's the deputy?"  
  
"I can't believe you still call him 'Deputy Doug'. It sound's like an old western movie."  
  
"It just sounds so much better than Doug, Manager at the infamous Icehouse."  
  
"I think it sounds nice."  
  
"Oh, shut up. So, why no mention of Jen?" Pacey finally asked. Joey joined in the conversation.  
  
"Yea, and the two dad's thing."  
  
"Well, Amy finally asked. 'Why do I have two daddies and no mommy?' So i explained to her that God had to take mommy away so she could help him. And she realized that the lady in the video was Jen. Then when she asked why she had two dad's i couldn't say, 'Oh you got the only two faggots in town arent you happy?'"  
  
"Jack.." Joey protested.  
  
"No. You're right. I'm sorry. I just told her she was lucky."  
  
"She is." Joey put her arm around Jack and rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"That was the first time I cried in front of Amy since the whole 'Momma' incident." Joey rubbed his back. He smiled. "I just... I really missed Jen today."  
  
"We all miss her. Everyday. But she can see us, and I know she was proud of you today." He smiled. Amy ran into the room.   
  
"Daddy, chocolate!"  
  
"Okay. We'll go soon." He stood up and gave both Joey and Pacey hugs. "Thank you guys." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi daddy." Amy and Jack sat at a table at the Icehouse and Doug had come over to say hello.  
  
"Hi." He kissed both Jack and Amy on the head. "I'll have a server right with you. I really have to get back to work."  
  
Jack sighed, but he understood. Being a teacher wasn't exactly the best paying profession in the world. But he enjoyed the weekends he was able to spend with Amy. "Did you know, I used to be a waiter here?" Jack asked Amy.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes. I was very clumsy. I broke a lot of things and I spilled all the time. Your Aunt Andie did to."  
  
"She was a waiter?"  
  
"No, she broke stuff and spilled things all the time."   
  
The waitress walked over. "Hey Jack. Hello Amy. What can I get for you guys to drink?"  
  
"I'll have... a root beer."  
  
"Chocolate cake!" Amy giggled.  
  
"She will have apple juice." The waitress walked away. Jack tickled her. "I said for dessert. So what do you want to eat? Chicken nuggets? Hot dog? Cheeseburger?"  
  
"Chicken nuggets."  
  
"Okay, that's a good idea." He saw Doug wiping off the counter. "I'm going to go talk to Daddy for a minute. You sit here. You can color." He walked over and sat on the swivel chair. Doug looked at him. "Doug.... Amy finally asked."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why she had two daddies and no mommy."  
  
"Oh." So Doug comforted him, telling him he had done the right thing, just as Joey and Pacey had. "It will be fine. She's only four. You don't need to tell her anything right now."  
  
"Thanks." They kissed, but it was interrupted by Amy, pulling on Jack's shirt.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." He led her towards the bathroom and waited. When she was finally done, and he had asked her all the third degree questions ('Did you wash your hands?'), They returned and ordered their meal.  
  
Jack and Amy sat there thirty minutes later, sharing a large piece of chocolate cake, and Jack found himself telling Amy the story about his senior prom. "Aunt Jo and Uncle Pacey went together. Dawson went with Pacey's sister, Gretchen."  
  
"Who did you go with." He scratched the back of his head and smiled.  
  
"I went by myself." He knew that was a lie. He had gone with Tobey, his first real boyfriend. He didn't feel like talking anymore, so he took a drink of milk and continued eating the cake. Amy had chocolate all over her face.  
  
"When I go to kindergarten, will we get to dance like you did?"  
  
"I don't know." Amy was still in preschool now, but she couldn't wait to start grade school.   
  
~  
  
"Jo, you want any popcorn?" Pacey shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"No, I'm fine. But we need to talk," she shouted, then realizing pacey was in the room and raising her voice was unessecary. She stood up. Her smile was wide, and she was biting her tongue like she always did when she was excited. "Is Mitch asleep?"  
  
"Yea. What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Um, you know that extra room next to Mitch's?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Well I think we have someone who can fill it for us."  
  
Pacey was excited. He had wanted to rent out that room ever since he moved in. "Who?"  
  
"Pacey... I'm pregnant." He stood in shock for five seconds. Then he picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"Jo..That's so great! When?" His smile stretched from ear to ear.  
  
"I've known since yesterday. I wasn't ready to tell anyone."  
  
"That's so....oh god I am so happy." He kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her again. Then he picked her up, as if they had just been married, and carried her into the kitchen. He picked up the phone and called the doctor, to get an appointment. Joey could only think to herself how lucky she was to be in Capeside. When they had moved out here together last year, Joey thought she would never get as good a job as she had in New York. But she, surprisingly, did. She was still editing books. She listened to Pacey's soothing voice.When he got off the phone, he kissed her again. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Oh Pace, I don't care. I'm just glad to be having a child."  
  
"I want a girl, so we can name her Jennifer."  
  
"Jack and Doug will like that. And I'm sure grams would, if she hadn't died last year." He smiled and set Joey down on the couch. He popped in the video. It was called 'Stiff as a Board', Dawson's latest flick. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jack stood there besides Jen's grave. He thought of Amy at home, watching some Disney movie with Doug. A tear rolled down his face a fell on the rose he had set on her grave. He kneeled down. "God Jen. Why did this have to happen. To you." More tears rolled down his face. He sat and buried his face in his hands. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "You left this for me Jen. You said to read it when Amy got into highschool. I just, don't know if I can wait." The hand with the envelope in it shook. He moved his other hand to open it, but pulled it away. "I won't open in. I promise." He put the envelope back into his pocket and again, let the tears roll. It began to rain.  
  
~  
  
He opened the door and closed it quietly. The dark of night surronded him. He tiptoed over to the couch, where he saw the back of Doug's head, slumped off to the side. He walked closer and saw that Amy had fallen asleep also, her head in Doug's lap. He smiled and started to rewind The Little Mermaid. He tapped Doug on the head. As Doug woke, Jack picked up Amy and carried her upstairs, to what was formally Dawson's room. He looked at the window Joey used to climb through. He laid Amy down on her bed and tucked her in. He then walked back downstairs.  
  
"Is she still asleep?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"It was late. I was getting worried." Jack sat down on the couch and Doug put his arm around him.  
  
"I was at the graveyard. Talking to Jen. I was toying with opening the letter. I didn't though." He looked deeper into Doug's eyes. Doug wiped a tear from Jack's face, and then kissed him.  
  
"I love you, Jack McPhee." They kissed again, this time longer and more passionatly. Jack tightened his grip on Doug's shoulder, massaging it. He let go and grabbed onto his wrist. He stopped the kiss and pulled Doug upstairs. He threw him onto the bed and started to strip his clothes off.  
  
~  
  
As Jack lay there with his fingers intwined with Doug's and his head on Doug's chest, he thought of how lucky he was. He had a good home, a wonderful partner, and a beautiful daughter. Sure, he missed Jen, but he had a family, and he thanked her for that. Without her, Doug would still be closeted, and he wouldn't have Amy. He smiled and ran his finger up and down Doug's stomach. He fell asleep with a feeling of pure happiness.  
  
~  
  
"Amy? Honey? What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't feel so good."  
  
"Okay, let's get you to the bathroom." Before Doug could lead her there, she vomited all over the carpet.  
  
"I'm sorry, daddy." She started to cry.  
  
"It's okay. It's not your fault. Let's just get you to the bathroom. JACK!" Jack awoke suddenly. He walked over to Amy's room and saw the throw up on the carpet.   
  
"Oh god! Is she okay?"  
  
"Yea. I think it's just the stomach flu."  
  
"Should we call the doctor?"  
  
"Only if it gets worse." Amy sat on the toilet, with her nightie stripped off and thrown in the corner. Doug walked in. "Okay. I'm calling in sick. Jack, she needs a bath."  
  
"Okay." He started the warm water and put in the plug. He kneeled down by Amy, who was still crying. "Honey, does you stomach hurt?"  
  
"My throat is burning."  
  
"That's the stomach acid. Don't worry. We'll get you some warm milk and it will feel better." He put her in the tub, which was now full. She stopped crying and Jack began to soap her off.  
  
~  
  
Doug was making coffee when Jack walked downstairs. "How is she?"  
  
"She'll be fine. She fell asleep." He sat down at the table and Doug sat next to him. He put his hand on top on Jack's and rubbed it. "I'm glad you're here with me. With Amy."  
  
"Where else would I be?" Doug sounded angry.  
  
"I don't mean it that way. in the way you thought I meant it. I meant, I don't know what I would do without you. And I'm glad you're here to help me get through this. through life." They were about to kiss, but the phone ringing interrupted. They touched foreheads and smiled. Jack answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Yes is this Jack McPhee?"  
  
"Yes, this is he."  
  
"My name is Donald Reynolds and I am with the NYPD. I'm afraid I have some bad news." 


	5. Chapter 5

Months had passed since that dreadful night. The night Jack had recieved the phone call. His father was dead, due to a car accident in the rain. The call he made to Andie was the hardest of his life. The funeral was hard too. But, he did get half of his father's inheritance. He would have given it up, just to have his dad back. His family had been getting together really well the last couple of years. In fact, Doug and his dad had become really close, and Amy had adored him. He had slowly gotten over it. It was great to see Andie. But now, Joey was nine months pregnant. Andie was one month pregnant with her new husband, back in California. Dawson had married Gretchen, and they had a 2 month old baby. He was still a big director back in L.A. Jack and Doug, they had Amy. Everyone was happy.  
  
Doug sat in the living room, sitting on the couch, just staring at the blank T.V. screen. He couldn't sleep. That's when he got the phone call. "Dougie? Is that you?"  
  
"Yea Pace, what's wrong. Why are you calling so late?"  
  
"Jo's water broke and my car broke down. I need you to come get us and take us to the hospital."  
  
"Of course of course. I'll be over in five minutes." He ran upstairs and woke up Jack. "Jack, Jack. Jo's water broke. I need to take them to the hospital. You stay here with Amy." Jack nodded and laid his head back down. Then he shot back up, as if just realizing what Doug had said.  
  
"Okay, call me if anything happens. We'll come in the morning." Doug ran downstairs. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door.  
  
~  
  
Doug sat in the waiting room, drinking a now cold cup of coffee. He checked his watch. It was three in the morning. He got up and threw his coffee away. Joey had gone into labor only 10 minutes ago. He walked over to a deserted couch and laid down. Before he could close his eyes, Pacey burst into the waiting room, a huge smile across his face. There were bags under his eyes, but he was still glowing. "I'm a father... again." Doug got up and ran over to him. They hugged.  
  
"So... what is it? A boy? A girl?"  
  
"It's both! Twins, Dougie twins! Want to see them?" Pacey grabbed Doug's arm and led him to the place where they could view the babies. They were in the middle row, right next to each other.  
  
"Oh Pacey, they're beautiful." He whipped out his cell phone and dialed home. "Hello? Jack? Yea.... No, twins! I don't know, I haven't asked." Doug looked at Pacey. " What are their names?"  
  
"Jack and Jennifer."  
  
~  
  
Doug was driving home on that warm October night. Amy was now five and in preschool. Jack was working as a full time teacher at Capeside high, which included summer school classes. Doug only thought to himself that he was glad the day was over. He saw a flickering light inside his home. It looked like candles. When he opend the door, Jack's hands immediatly covered his eyes. "Don't look, it's a surprise." Jack blindfolded him and took his keys and set them down. "Okay, take the blindfold off." Expecting to come face to face with a naked Jack, he untied it and yanked it off. He found himself face to face with no one. He looked down and saw Jack on one knee. He opened a small box, which held a golden band. "Douglas Witter, will you marry me?" He looked nervous.   
  
Doug's smile widened. "Yes. Yes I will." He slipped the band on Doug's finger, and they kissed.  
  
~~The End~~ 


End file.
